


An Eggs-celent Explanation

by strawberrylace



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr Halloween AU prompt - "I accidentally egged the wrong house and I’m trying to apologize but it’s one in the morning and you’re pissed off and I’m so sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eggs-celent Explanation

"This is a terrible idea," Alex kept muttering to himself. "This is crazy. This is a terrible idea." 

"Then why did you come with us then?" Nick snickered. 

"Because you were gonna leave me alone on Halloween!" 

"Pipe down!" Matt hushed. "We're almost there! Do you want us to get caught?" 

Alex, Jamie, Matt, and Nick were tiptoeing around the neighborhood late on Halloween night. Four twenty-somethings with nothing to do but cause trouble on the streets of Chiswick, London. No one was out except for the four friends that strut on the empty streets like they owned the place. 

They started their night off at the pub, swinging back a few pints. Then it was Matt who suggested they go egg the house of an old neighbor bully that used to terrorize the four. Everyone was on board. Well almost everyone.Alex had his reservations about it, worrying that they would get caught, but he tagged along anyway. They changed into some dark clothes, went to the convenient store for a carton of eggs and drove around until they found the neighborhood. Parking the car a few houses down, the four of them walked down the street until they found the house. 

"There it is! 413 Newark Drive!" Nick exclaimed. 

"Quiet Nick!" Jamie shushed. "Do you want the fuzz to catch us?"

The four of them stood there looking at the house. It was an average, two-story brick home. Burgundy siding and doors. Curtains were closed and none of the Halloween decorations were on. Now was their chance to extract revenge. The four of them hid behind the bushes and peered through the windows through Matt's binoculars. 

"Oh, Chris Feldman, you are gonna get your just desserts," said Nick menacingly, peering through the binoculars. 

"Are we sure this is the house though?" asked Jamie. "You know I don't trust your directional skills..." 

"Yes I'm sure! Do you still have the eggs?" 

"Of course. Duh!" 

Alright, so who's gonna do it?" asked Matt. 

"Do what?" asked Nick. 

"Throw the first egg! There's a dozen eggs in here so I reckon we each get three eggs, savvy?"

"I'm not doing it," Alex quickly replied. 

"Me neither!" Jamie piped up. 

"You babies, I guess I'll be the one to throw first," Nick huffed. 

Nick opened the carton and took out an egg. He poked his head out from the bushes and looked for a place to throw. He had his eyes set on the front windows and threw the egg. 

Splat! 

The egg smashed the window, yolk smeared and dripping down. Nick did a fist bump in the air. 

"Nice shot!" Matt complimented. "I'm gonna give it a try." 

Matt aimed his egg at the top window but narrowly missed, instead hitting the brick just under that window. Jamie was next and he threw his egg at the door. 

"Alright Turner, you're up," said Matt, handing him an egg. 

Alex reluctantly picked up the egg and looked down. He looked back up at the house and had his eye on the front door. Alex knew he could get a perfect shot there. Even though he really hated being dragged into this, he could see his friends were having fun with this. He brought his arm back and threw it straight at the door. It was a perfect bullseye. His friends cheered as Alex made the perfect throw. Completely forgetting about staying hidden, everyone else grabbed the remaining eggs and started throwing at the door. As Alex picked up the last one, he didn't notice that someone had opened up the door and was standing on the front porch. Alex launched his egg and it hit the guy right in the face. 

When Alex saw this, his face was white as a ghost and the others were horrified to learn that they had been egging the wrong house. Alex stood there frozen while Matt, Jamie, and Nick cowered in fear behind the bushes, muttering to themselves how stupid they were to trust Nick's directions. The angry guy was marching right over to the bushes. Alex could've ran away but he didn't want to abandon his friends. He should've hid in the bushes but he would've been caught no matter what. 

When Alex was approached, he was taken aback by how handsome this young man was. His dark hair was brushed to the side and he was wearing the cutest Halloween robe, covered in jack-o-lanterns. He could see the young fellow was wearing a tight white t-shirt underneath and plaid pyjama bottoms. But it was the slippers that took the cake for Alex, those adorable pumpkin slippers to go with the robe. Alex chuckled to himself a little before he remembered that this man was more than likely going to have him arrested in a few minutes. 

"What tha bloody hell is this rubbish?" the young man yelled. Boy, was he pissed off. "It's one o' clock in the morning! I got work in six bloody hours! Who tha fuck do you think you are?" 

"Wha?" Alex asked, sort of lost in a trance. 

"You've just egged me house!" 

"I'm sorry...I can explain..." 

"Explain what? How my windows are covered in yolk? What the bloody hell is wrong with egging someone's house like you're 12?" 

"Please, I'm so sorry! My friends and I...we had the wrong house. We thought we'd just have some practical fun egging this old wanker from our primary days and we had the wrong address. I'm so sorry for everything. I'll clean your house for you. Any damage we did, I'll pay for it. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry! I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" 

"Then why did you do it?" 

"Because my friends are bullocks!" 

The others hit Alex in the legs when they heard this. Alex pretended that it didn't hurt him. 

"Look, I'm really sorry. Please don't call the police. We just wanted to have a laugh. I'm sure you can understand. Please, whatever you do, please don't call the police." 

The young man sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I'm not gonna call the police." 

"You're not?" Alex's eyes widened. 

"Look, you're pretty cute and you seem really sorry too. Not really a guy that would get into a lot of trouble. But I'm gonna hold it to you to clean my house in the morning." 

"What if I take you to dinner?" 

"Dinner?" The young man giggled, hiding his smile. 

"I feel like I most certainly owe you more than what you deserve." 

He bit his lip and smiled. "I tell you what, have your friends come by in the morning to clean my place since they're too chicken shit to admit they're at fault and we can just do dinner ourselves. Name's Miles by the way." 

"Alex. And I'm sure that my friends will be more than happy to help clean your house." 

Miles turned to walk back to his house while Alex watched him walk away, his friends coming out of the bushes. As they made their way out of Miles' yard, he called out to Alex and said, "I'll be sure to have some breakfast for them when they come by. How do they like their eggs?"


End file.
